


Dance, Dance (we're falling apart)

by guanlin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lmao what, M/M, cheeky college party, honestly this is a car crash idk what happened send help, im sorry, not even well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin
Summary: vaguely based off of a prompt for just dance i saw but not really. or:Seokmin begins to tug his almost-boyfriend away but one of the boys he was standing with stops him with a hand on his shoulder. He leans in and whispers something in his ear as he glances at Jun.





	

Junhui is on the kitchen counter, kicking his feet against the cupboards below whilst he pops popcorn in preparation for his movie night when Soonyoung slams their front door open. He immediately stalks into the kitchen and gives Jun’s gray sweats and old t-shirt a disgusted once over before he gets all up in his space. (That boy never has had any awareness for personal space, Junhui thinks). Soonyoung ends up pretty much in between his roommate’s legs and Jun has to lean back to attempt to put some space between them.

“Hello,” Soonyoung says casually, like they’re not in a vaguely compromising position. The microwave beeps. Soonyoung doesn’t move.

“Can I help you?” Jun asks, making sure he doesn’t jostle himself -or soonyoung- too much.

Soonyoung displays one of his signature 10:10 smiles. Junhui knows that it means mischief and he braces himself. 

“We’re going to a party,” is what Soonyoung says as he leans back and pops open the microwave door. 

“We are?” Jun snatches the popcorn bag out of Soonyoung’s hands before he can get a piece. 

“Yes, Junnie dearest, we are.”   
“Who’s? And can you not go on your own? Gossip girl and I have a date tonight.”   
Soonyoung makes an ill disguised noise of disgust in his throat as he props himself up on the counter beside Jun. Jun scooches away.

“Hansol’s. No, I can’t go on my own, I want to make Seokmin jealous and the idea of you and gossip girl is both disturbing and highly unlikely as, and I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, you are gayer than Oscar Wilde sweetcheeks.”

“How’d you know Gossip Girl isn’t a boy?” Jun asks, smirking as Soonyoung’s eyes widen.

“What? Legit? Spoilers! Junhui, how could you?”

Whilst Soonyoung is ranting at him, Jun attempts to grab the popcorn and run but Soonyoung just wraps a dainty hand around his wrist so he can’t leave.

“You think you can distract me with gossip girl spoilers Jun, but I’m stronger than that and we’re going to this party whether you like it or not. Shoo, my love, go and get ready.”

“Soonyoung, seriously, this is not my scene. I don’t know anyone and you know it! Seriously, dude-”

Jun’s roommate hushes him with a hand over his mouth and spins him around with the other. Junhui whines but puts down the popcorn and shuffles into his bedroom, shoulders drooping. 

 

*

Soonyoung almost breaks down when Junhui emerges from his bedroom in the same t-shirt he left in and jeans. 

“No!” he exclaims, “I’m trying to make Seokmin jealous, not make him think I hang out with homeless people, honestly Junhui, return to that room of yours, take off your clothes and I’ll be with you in a minute.”   
Junhui wrinkles his nose. 

“That sounds a bit-”

“GO, dearest,” Soonyoung says as he disappears into their shared bathroom.  

Jun rolls his eyes as he turns around and enters his room again. He doesn’t take off his clothes though. A minute later, Soonyoung bursts in, arms full.

“Are you prepared?” he asks sarcastically before his smile droops slightly, “Why are you still wearing clothes?”   
“Dude honestly, I’m starting to think you’re just here for my body,” Junhui says jokingly as he peels off his shirt and sweats.

“Ah, maybe if you didn’t hide it under those baggy clothes, dear. You do have a lovely body. No homo.”

“Both of us are homo,” Junhui points out, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes  _ but _ I didn’t mean it in a  _ ‘i want to lick your abs _ ’ kind of way.”   
“Okay,” Junhui says quickly, “What are you dressing me in?”   
Soonyoung smiles evilly and hands Junhui a pair of skin tight black jeans with rips in the knees and one dangerously close to the crotch, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Junhui doesn’t ask. Honestly, he never does with Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung squeals when Jun is clothed and when he looks in the mirror, he kind of feels like squealing too. He looks  _ good _ , like  _ super good _ . He kind of looks like a bad boy. When Junhui thanks Soonyoung and starts to leave his room, he is dragged back. 

“I’m not done yet, dear,” he murmurs as he works on getting the cap of a eyeliner pencils and the lid of a pot of hair gel simultaneously. 

“Dude,” Junhui begins as he is pulled down to sit on his bed, Soonyoung hovering over him, “Please do not put that near my eyes.”   
“You’ll thank me later, I swear. You’re gonna look  _ hot _ .”

And he does look hot. Soonyoung claps his hands happily behind Jun as he looks in the mirror, shocked at what he sees. 

“Woah,” he says eloquently. 

“Shall we go?” Soonyoung asks him, crooking an arm out. 

Jun takes it. 

 

*

Honestly, Jun has no idea what he’s doing here. He is standing outside of this kid’s house, music blasting from the open windows. He’s regretting this, not feeling as confident as he was when he was alone in the bright lights of his bathroom but Soonyoung is looping fingers around his wrist and tugging him towards the front door.

“Who’s party even is this?” Jun hears himself ask as Soonyoung raises a fist to knock on the door. 

“Jisoo’s boyfriend’s. You know Hansol right?” 

Jun nods and the door opens, revealing a boy with floppy blonde hair in a pink polo shirt. He’s clutching a red solo cup of some mysterious drink and Jun finds himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes. This is why he prefers to stay at home on Friday nights - so he doesn’t have to encounter douches like this kid. At least, that’s what Junhui thinks until the boy’s face cracks into the biggest smile Jun has ever seen and he pulls them both in, shouting their names. Jun has no idea how this boy knows him. The kid leads them to the living room turned dance floor and leaves them there once he’s introduced them to everyone, saying he has to go and find Jisoo.

“Who was that?” Jun asks as he scans the faces of the people in the room to find people he knows. He finds that they’re all boys and that he knows all of them except a couple.

“Hansol,” Soonyoung says distractedly and Jun turns to find him looking at Seokmin, who is looking right back, something akin to confusion in his eyes. Jun realises Soonyoung has an arm around his waist and he turns to him.

“Why do you want to make him jealous?” he whispers.

Soonyoung's eyes leave seokmin for a second then flicker back. He shrugs.

“Feel like it.”

Jun laughs but there’s no humour in it. 

“Come on Soonyoung,” he says and before Soonyoung can react he’s pulling him towards where Seokmin is standing with a couple of other boys. 

“Alright?” Jun greets Seokmin, completely ignoring the other boys there for a second. He shoves Soonyoung towards him. 

“This ass was trying to make you jealous. Teach him a lesson won’t you?” 

Seokmin glances at Soonyoung, confused before a smile spreads on his face. 

“Gladly.”   
Seokmin begins to tug his almost-boyfriend away but one of the boys he was standing with stops him with a hand on his shoulder. He leans in and whispers something in his ear and he glances at Jun. Before Jun can find out what he was saying, someone taps him on the shoulder and he spins around. He’s greeted with Jeonghan. He’s generically beautiful and Junhui knows him only vaguely through a couple of classes they share.

“Hey?” Junhui asks rather than states and Jeonghan leans towards him so Jun can hear him speak over the music. 

“There’s not a person in this room who hasn’t checked you out tonight,” he says and there’s a blush on Jun’s prone cheeks.

“Soonyoungie made me do it,” he replies and Jeonghan nods in approval, eyes moving down Jun’s frame. 

“I’m glad he did,” he states and then his eyes flicker to over Jun’s shoulder, “Looks like someone else is aswell.”

Jun turns around to find the boy that had whispered something to Seokmin mere minutes ago staring at him. He’s tan with floppy caramel hair. His neck is long and lean, as goes for the rest of his body. Jun wonders if he’s got muscles or if he just looks like he has. His eyes are dark and piercing as he stares straight at Jun. The kid’s wearing a plain gray t-shirt and a denim jacket. His jeans are a lot like Jun’s and said boy finds his eyes stuck on the smooth expanse of thigh that’s on show. When he manages to tear them away and look back up, the boy is smirking. Jeonghan leaves with a hand across his shoulders and a whisper of ‘if that doesn’t work out, come find me’. Jun blushes and turns away from the boy in search of a drink. 

 

He enters the kitchen and finds Soonyoung and Seokmin engaged in an aggressive lip lock on the kitchen counter. Jun ignores them in favour of searching the fridge. He emerges with a bottle of vodka and opens it, hoping it’ll get rid of the weird feeling of anticipation coiling in his stomach. The first sip is bitter but bitter in a way Jun likes, bitter in a way that reminds him of what’s to come. When he gets back into the living room, he finds that the dance floor has been cleared and someone has dragged the TV out of the corner and instead put it in front of the fire. On the screen is the first ever version of Just Dance, like the ancient ‘only 90’s kids will remember’ one with the wii remotes. Currently, Seungkwan and Hansol are engaged in a dance battle to Katy Perry’s teenage dream and Hansol is winning. The boy that was staring at Jun earlier is sitting on the sofa and he’s staring again. The vodka is having a quick effect so Jun decides, against his better judgement to ask him about it. He takes a swig of his drink and makes his way over there. The boy looks up at him and Jun can see him up close now. His eyes are slanted and he has a cute button nose and  _ very  _ pink lips. His ears are kind of pointy where they come out of his hair and Jun can see multiple piercings in his ears. The boy sits slouched, an arm thrown over the back of the couch and one leg crossed over the other. His eyes follow Jun’s journey to him with relaxed interest. 

“You alright?” he asks Jun when the boy reaches him.

Jun stops in front of him and, despite the fact he’s the one towering over this boy’s form, he feels small. 

“I’m-” Jun begins, “Yeah I’m fine, I just- You whispered something about me to Seokmin…”

The boy raises an eyebrow at Jun. He still looks like he’s paying attention when usually people would have told him to spit it out. Jun breathes out. 

“Whatdidyousayaboutme?”   
The boy smiles and there’s something in it that’s predator like and he looks Jun up and down appreciatively. 

“Word by word?” he asks Jun, eyes finally settling back on his and there’s something that looks a lot like lust in them.

“I-” Jun is flustered. “Yes?”   
“I said,” the kid begins and he’s watching Jun very carefully, “Who’s the hot kid, I want to lick him.”   
Jun splutters. 

“Is that a joke?”

Minghao’s face doesn’t change. 

“Yes. I just asked him who you were.”   
Junhui is half relieved half disappointed when the boy pats the sofa cushion next to him and says “Looks like I’m up next.” As he leaves, he runs a hand over the exposed bit of Jun’s thigh and whispers “I’m Minghao, by the way.”

Jun shakes his head and exhales as he sits down. He’s now feeling pleasantly buzzed as he takes another swig of the bottle in his hand. 

 

*

Jun never knew that the Just Dance version of Rihanna’s ‘Umbrella’ was so sensual but he sure as hell knows now. So he’s just minding his own business on the couch, half paying attention to the dance battle in front of him and suddenly Minghao’s staring at him as he literally body rolls his way across the room and back and Jun has never felt so attacked. Minghao continues looking at him whilst he does the rest of the dance and Jun can do nothing but look back. If he can say one thing, it’s that Minghao is a fantastic dancer. His moves are fluid and graceful even after the consumption of alcohol and he can hold eye contact with Jun whilst still perfectly executing the moves. Jun takes a swig of his vodka whilst shifting slightly on the sofa. He feels sort of exposed or naked maybe, like Minghao can see right through him. When the song is over, Minghao saunters over to him and drops himself onto the couch with, like, two inches of space in between he and Jun. 

“How’d you like it?” he asks and his breathing is understandably faster than before, voice a bit lower. Jun swallows and Minghao’s eyes trace the movement hungrily. 

“It was...uh... good?” 

Minghao laughs and it’s higher than Jun thought it would be but still nice all the same. 

“I’m just messing with you. Jun, isn’t it?” he asks and Jun isn’t drunk enough to miss the change in language.

“You’re Chinese?” Jun says back in the same language, voice slurred at the edges.

“Couldn’t you tell?”

“I thought...maybe,” Jun says and he’s struggling to string together a sentence when Minghao drops his head back and his long, tan neck is on show. Minghao turns to him and smiles again, mischievously, like he knows what he’s doing. 

“I…” Jun begins, “Let me kiss you?”

He covers his mouth at his sudden words and Minghao has sat up now, is much more alert. He stands up and Jun thinks maybe he’s leaving, that Jun had done something wrong but Minghao stretches out a hand. His fingers are long and bony but pretty. Jun stares at the hand then at Minghao.

“I’m not going to kiss you in front of eleven other boys,” he says and Jun takes his hand and pulls himself up, practically dragging Minghao after him into the cramped hallway. As soon as they get out, Minghao lets go of his hand and places them on Jun’s shoulders instead, pushing him back until he hits the wall. Jun’s hands go to his hips reflexively and Minghao licks his lips as his eyes train over Jun’s face.

“Ah, you’re pretty,” he murmurs and Jun blushes and squirms under his touch. 

Minghao finally kisses him but it’s tender and not at all like how Jun thought he would kiss. Jun sighs softly into the kiss and turns his head to the side in order to kiss him deeper. It quickly gets more frantic and suddenly there’s a heated mouth on Jun’s neck and he’s gasping quietly against Minghao’s mess of unruly hair.

  
In his head, Jun silently thanks Soonyoung for dragging him to this party. Gossip girl can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> wow guess who's back yo. i legit hav no idea what this was. I was listening to 'Dance, Dance' by fall out boy and was suddenly inspired to write this. Didn't go as well as I wanted but you know it's all good. As always, hit me up on tumblr for any complaints, questions or just a good ol' chat @jeongquq and enjoy reading!


End file.
